


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 𝙞 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙚𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙞𝙙𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩, 𝙞 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣’𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙥 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙞𝙣 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs
Kudos: 2





	1. movie night :)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on impulse and boredom at like 5 am lol, sorry if it’s bad. hope you enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Karl have a movie night :)

9:17 PM Friday, May 16

Big Qtie :) -  
KARL COME OVER ITS MOVIE NIGHT!!!

Me-  
OKAY IM OMW RIGHT NOW!!! :D

I grab my keys and hop in my car and start heading over, tonight was me and Alex’s movie night we planned last week, god i’m so excited but as I drive to Alex’s house i get kind of nervous, I’m just not sure why, the last few times we’ve hung out I’ve gotten butterflies in my stomach when we tease each other but that’s just what best friends do, right?

9:34 PM

I arrive at Alex’s house and text him i’m here and knock on the door.

“KARLLLL COME INSIDE I MADE POPCORN!” He says as he opens the door then pulls me into a tight hug and i hug back, i love his hugs they’re so comforting and make me feel safe.

“I’m sooooo excited we are gonna watch movies and then go to the field and watch the stars!”  
Alex says as he smiles widely and starts doing a little dance while getting snacks ready to watch a movie, we are going to watch ‘Steven Universe: The Movie’ after I convinced him to watch the series over the week so it wouldn’t spoil it.

9:47 PM

We get done putting snacks together after talking and laughing in the kitchen for almost 15 minutes and sit on Alex’s couch. We sit close together, almost cuddling and start the movie.

~45 Minutes in the movie~ 

I keep looking over at Alex while watching the movie which of course doesn’t matter for me because i’ve watched this movie multiple times.  
I start thinking ‘god he looks so cute when he’s watching movies’ I dose off while looking at him thinking about cuddling him, I put my arm around his shoulders and start playing with the hair sticking out of the back of his beanie without realizing.

“Hello? Karlllllll” Alex waves his hand over my eyes and I snap out of deep thought  
“You okay? I look over and you were dozed out staring at me you look like you’re planning to kill me or something”

“Oh, sorry I got lost in thought and I would never kill you silly” 

“Hmmm, okay just making sure” he says with a cute smile and we go back to watching the movie

It’s about 11:25 PM now, we finished the Steven Universe movie about an hour or so ago and we’ve just been watching episodes of Survivor since then.  
Out of no where I feel something lay on my shoulder, I look down and see Alex laying on my shoulder, from the way i turned my head our faces were inches apart.  
“Hey there” Alex says as we look into each others eyes.  
“H-hey?” I stutter, get nervous and quickly turn my head back to the T.V feeling my face burn up.  
‘shit! what was that and why did i want to, kiss him...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so excited to write this, this story has been on my mind for so long


	2. the field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Karl go to the field but Karl realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is getting supper fun to write i hope you enjoy it :)

11:48 PM

Me and Alex put our jackets on and got in my car and drove to the field like we do everyday time we hang out. We found the field about a month ago when we were just driving around the city late at night and decided to watch the stars and smoke some weed Alex had brought, it was one of my favorite nights because we went back and slept at his house and I don’t think he remembers but he kissed me on the forehead before we both fell asleep cuddling on his couch. That’s when I started kind of catching feelings for him but I’m still not sure if they’re real feelings because well, he’s my best friend and I wouldn’t want to fall in love with my best friend unless they feel the same way...

We arrive at the field, set a blanket down and play some music while looking at the stars

“The sky is so beautiful Alex, I’m so glad I moved here so we can look at the stars together”

“I’m glad we can look at the stars together too, Karl” He said with the cutest grin.  
‘god he’s the cutest’ I thought while staring at him admiring his side profile and everything about him

“Wanna smoke? I brought some stuff” he said while pulling a joint and lighter out of his pocket while trying not to let the other one fall out

“Yeah sure” I said while sitting up waiting for him to light it. Alex lights the joint and we start passing it back and forth talking about little things

“So, you have a crush on anyone? Do you still like candle girl or what, tell me something” My heart starts beating a little faster  
‘do i say i might like someone or do I say no? shit what am i supposed to say’ 

~Alex POV~  
“I-I’m not sure if i do I might but i just think it’s nothing” Karl says kind of stuttering 

‘he might like someone? oh...” I think to myself.  
Over these past few months hanging out with Karl I think i’ve started to develop feelings for him... He’s just perfect and funny and super cute but I don’t think he’ll ever feel the same.  
We got high one night and he came and slept over and i couldn’t help myself and started cuddling him and I kissed him on the forehead, I really hope he doesn’t remember that part of the night because it might ruin our friendship if he find out I have feelings for him.

“REALLY? Tell me about them come on!” 

“Well... they’re really funny and make me laugh all the time, they have the cutest smile and they’re just everything I could ask for” Karl says while smiling and slightly blushing 

‘wow he must like them a lot if he’s talking about them like that...’

“You probably do like them if you’re explaining them like that, what’s their name and do I know them?”

“I don’t wanna say their name but yes you know them pretty well actually...” 

I feel myself get a little jealous and my face get a little red

“That’s cool, I hope you get a chance with them” I say trying not to sound obviously a bit jealous.

~Karl POV~  
We finished the second joint and decided to drive back to his place and watch more movies and hang out, on the way back we rolled down my car windows blasting our favorite songs singing and laughing while driving down the road watching the city lights and having the best time. 

I really think I like him.


End file.
